


The Lion King

by Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)



Series: Neko verse [6]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Furry, M/M, Silly, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband
Summary: If you want to read about super annoyed and grumpy Isak, who is in a predicament that's totally pissing him off, you're in the right place!Oh, and he's a catboy. Even is a tomcat, and Isak's kitten daddy. There are no kitty dicks in this one, so if the presence of those has been putting you off this verse, give this one a try! It has all the feline mischief, with no weird sex, and this piece can be read independently.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Neko verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1034399
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	The Lion King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Memine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memine/gifts).



Even raised his ear, turning it toward the door. He heard Isak’s steps, but there was something weird about them. Isak was walking oddly, and making some other sound too. As it got closer Even recognised it as Isak’s frustrated semi-growl, aka. one of the cutest sounds on the planet. But he could pick out a hint of miserable in there too, and that got him worried about his kitten. Had something happened? Was he in pain?

Even sat up and slipped to the door. His tail was swishing back and forth, his ears were perked up and his pupils dilated. He was nervous, but ready to take action if needed. He curled up his fingers, his claws were sharp and strong. Isak had made sure he ate properly and took his supplements. His fur had never been this shiny before.

The door opened. Even tensed up, ready to pounce. But Isak was alone, and he was hissing and growling under his breath, and the only reason his tail wasn’t all over the place was that it was stuck on his jeans. His ears were clung to his hair, and his shirt was hanging weirdly on his body, like it was attached to his skin. He smelled like an air freshener factory.

“What?”

Isak glared at Even. He didn’t say a word, just stomped into the bathroom and turned the shower on. They still didn’t have a steamer. They needed to get a nicer apartment, they really did, but they had been able to save up only about half of the lowest possible deposit. They still had a long way to go.

Even peeked into the bathroom.

“Seriously, what?”

Isak didn’t answer. He was too busy trying to pull off his shirt. The fabric was stuck on his belly patch, pulling the hair and the skin, and no matter how hard Isak pulled it didn’t come off. The same happened with his jeans and his poor tail. It was covered in some kind of sticky goo, apart from the very tip that was quivering angrily.

“Fuck!” Isak screamed, frustrated, and spun around to look at Even. His eyes were on fire. “Care to help?”

“More like  _ dare _ to help”, Even responded. He stepped into the bathroom, his brain still trying to make sense of this situation. “What happened to you?”

“Just help me get these stupid clothes off.”

Even was not one to decline that particular request. Especially when his kitten made it. Even walked to Isak and found a clean spot on his shirt to grab. He pulled. Carefully, so he wouldn’t hurt Isak, but they both were quick to notice that didn’t really do anything. He pulled harder, but whatever that stuff was it was stuck like glue.

“Isak, what is this stuff?”

Isak growled grumpily. Then he sighed, lowering his eyes.

“I’m not sure. It’s resin, or sap, from trees.”

Even grimaced. He reached over to the shower and turned it off.

“That’s not going to happen”, he said. “We’re going to have to cut it out.”

Isak stared at him, eyes wide.

“We’re going to have to do  _ what _ now?!”

Even wasn’t happy about this either. He didn’t want Isak to lose his soft, white fur, not one single hair of it. It was so pretty, and so soft, and now it was covered in tree juices.

“I’m taking you to the salon so they can cut you out of your clothes and do whatever they can to salvage your fur.”

Isak was pouting. Then he hissed, loud, and if he could have kicked himself without getting his foot stuck on his leg he probably would have. Even was restless. His kitten was in distress. He had to save Isak. It was a deep, physical need, and Isak acting up wasn’t helping this process at all.

“Kitten.” Even was using his firmest voice, and that seemed to calm Isak down. “Try not to get stuck on anything while I pack you some spare clothes.”

Isak wasn’t happy, but he obeyed. Even threw a pair of jeans and a hoodie in a bag, took his wallet and pulled his shoes on. Then he pushed the bathroom door all the way open.

“Come on. We’re going.”

Isak came with him. His walking was a bit wobbly. He had been accustomed to having his tail free, and returning to it being stuck to his leg wasn’t easy. Probably in more ways than just physics. Even felt sorry for him. He walked at Isak’s pace, his hands in his pockets, his ears alert in case anyone tried to give them any trouble. Nobody did.

“Now, kitten. Tell me what happened. Spill it.”

Isak was squirming a bit. He was upset, and pissed off, and -- embarrassed?

“Some days human school is hard”, Isak said quietly. Even’s fingers curled into claws immediately.

“Did someone do this to you? At school?”

Isak shook his head vigorously.

“No, no. It’s not what you think.”

“It better not be, because what I’m thinking means I have to kick someone’s ass.”

Even’s protectiveness made Isak smile a little bit.

“Then you’ll have to kick my ass. Now, can I continue?”

Even nodded, just a bit confused. But he was relieved to know Isak wasn’t being bullied at school.

“It’s hard because it’s made for humans. They are better at sitting still than we are, for example, and some days, like today, I am on pins and needles when the day is finally over. So I took the tram to the forest park.”

Even nodded. He knew the place. It was a bit shady at night time, but when there was light it was relatively safe. And Isak was tougher than he looked. There was no reason to tell him to stop going to that place. Though Isak wouldn’t have obeyed anyway.

“I go there if I have too much energy built up after school. I take my clothes off in the bushes and then I just run. On all fours.” Isak was mumbling a bit. He wasn’t looking at Even. There was a small red patch on the back of his neck.

“That sounds fun”, Even said. “Maybe some day I could come with you.”

Isak shook his head.

“No. I could just come home and we could have a romp or something, but I want to. I want to have some me-time, you know?”

Even nodded. He understood. Isak was still exploring his felinity, and he had the right to do that alone.

“Did someone attack you in the forest?”

“No! Nobody attacked me, okay?” Isak was getting more annoyed again. As if his situation wasn’t annoying enough already. “I ran through some bushes, tripped and fell into this. Vat. Of this sticky stuff. It was being drained from the trees. I got soaked in it and then everything went to hell after that.”

“That’s city land. I’m sure that wasn’t authorized.”

“I don’t give a fuck about what it was! I was covered in leaves and twigs by the time I got back to my clothes. There’s still half the park stuck on me and it itches and I don’t want to get trimmed.” Isak was getting agitated. Even stopped walking and turned to stroke at Isak’s cheek. It was one of the few parts in him that wasn’t sticky.

“Your hair will grow back. We’ll feed you all the supplements to speed up the process.”

Isak was pouting. He was still pissed off, but he was also holding back tears.

“But you like me fluffy”, Isak sniffled. Even almost laughed.

“Oh, kitten. I like you every possible way. Except when you’re too sticky to touch. Or, actually, even then.”

Isak looked at Even from under his brow. Almost shy.

“Promise?”

Even smiled and nodded.

“I promise. Now, let’s get rid of that gunk, okay?”

Isak nodded.

“I’m sorry I got myself into this mess.”

“It’s okay, kitten. Accidents happen. I’m just happy nobody did this to you on purpose.”

They started walking again. They didn’t really speak on the way. Isak had to focus on keeping his balance, and Even had to remain calm and strong for his kitten. When they got to the salon the receptionist was very professional and asked no questions. Luckily they managed to squeeze Isak in between appointments so they could start helping him immediately.

Even sat in the waiting area for over two hours. He had read every magazine twice by the time Isak was done. When he emerged Even noted he had hidden his tail inside his pant leg, and his hood was pulled over his head.

“Did they get it all?”

Isak nodded. He looked upset, and on the brink of tears again, and Even decided they should get back home as soon as possible. He paid without complaints, and now that Isak wouldn’t stick to everything in his proximity they could take the tram. They travelled in silence, Isak deep in sulking mode and Even lost in aimless thoughts.

When they got home Even took his own clothes off and spread out on the bed. He kept looking at Isak, who kept staring at his feet. This was almost like the first time Even had brought his kitten home. The memory made Even smile a bit.

“You can undress in the bathroom”, Even said. Isak disappeared behind the door immediately. Even waited, patiently. He appreciated the time to compose himself, to really gather his thoughts and his focus. It was imperative he didn’t laugh at Isak, no matter what he looked like.

There was no amount of preparation in the world that would have helped Even when Isak stepped out. His body was shaved. His belly patch was completely gone, his pouch was wrinkly and naked, his ears were shaped round and his hair had been cut and blow dried into a sort of a mane. The worst bit was Isak’s tail. It was shaved as well, apart from the very tip, that still had a puffy tuft of hair left.

Even really, really tried. He was getting red, and couldn’t breathe, and he was squirming on the bed. Isak sighed, rolling his eyes.

“They called it the lion cut, and you can laugh at it.”

With that, Even burst out laughing. He laughed so hard his stomach hurt, he almost rolled off the bed, and he was in tears and wheezing. Isak did a little twirl, showing the full glory of his tail, and Even nearly died.

Finally Even had calmed down enough that he could breathe again. He wiped his eyes, shaking his head.

“I’m so, so sorry, love, but that’s just. Priceless.”

Isak rolled his eyes again.

“No matter what they tried they couldn’t clean it. They had to shave it. I didn’t want a rat tail so they left the tip, and that’s how they came up with the mane and ears. It’s a look..right?”

Isak sounded prickly and hissy, but Even knew his kitten. He could hear the insecurity underneath all that, and he was so happy he had ran out of laughter already. He could get his face straight.

“It sure is. A lion cut? I can tell the resemblance.”

“Do you hate it?”

“It will take some getting used to.” Even smiled at Isak, holding out his hand. Isak walked to the bed and took Even’s hand. “The hair is kind of cute. I like the fluff.”

Even pulled Isak on the bed. His shaved skin felt odd, but good. It was so warm and soft, and smooth. Even kissed Isak gently, and Isak made the tiniest little purr.

“There is something I really have to do now, you know”, Even said. Isak looked at him, confused. His insecurity was shining through again. Even stroked his ear to soothe him. “You have to let me hold you from your armpits and present you to our subjects.”

Isak stared at him for a long time. He wasn’t believing his cute little ears.

“No.”

“Come on! It’d be a wasted opportunity if we didn’t do it!”

Isak grabbed a pillow and whacked Even in the face with it.

“I said no! And if you want to feel the love any night soon you will drop it right this instant.”

Even giggled mischievously. At least Isak was in on the joke. And when Even started singing the chorus of Circle of Life, Isak kissed him to shut him up. It worked really well.


End file.
